Brunetttes over Blondes
by rainydaze00
Summary: "We let down as simple as that!" "Hey! You let down, I played hard." Ever wonder why things were so tense between them? C/G My first MD fic. Go easy! Enjoy! R&R Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Mighty Ducks. It is the property of Disney.


**Guy's POV**

"We let down as simple as that!"

"Hey! You let down, I played hard."

I scoffed. There she goes again, taking any available shot at me. Unbelievable. She's been treating me like shit for the past week ever since Candace King's been tutoring me in Algebra. It's not like I chose to be tutored; Ms. Briggs forced me into early tutoring after I failed my first quiz. Honestly, it was just a quiz...

Anyway, Connie hasn't warmed up to the idea of an upperclassman like Candace tutoring me. She insists that Candace only volunteered because she's a "opportunist" and only wants one thing from this jock. And I've been desperately trying to put Connie's mind at ease by telling her that she's just being nice to a new kid like me and I don't see it any other way. I've even asked some of the Ducks to convince her and those pansies think it's best not to get involved in our fights. What wimps... But my girlfriend doesn't buy the whole kind upperclassman act..she thinks something is up...woman's intuition she calls it. Pfft. Eventually we got into a huge fight...well, not before I asked her the three words Connie Moreau hates to hear "Are you jealous?" Oh boy, did she punch me hard. The bruise on my arm still hasn't disappeared.

And now here I am after our pathetic tie of a game with a pissed off girlfriend, an angry coach, and an even angrier captain.

I glance over at Connie who is acting like I don't even exist. She makes a run to the changing room (she was smart for packing extra clothes... those Varsity assholes burned all of ours) and comes out after ten minutes. She walks towards me and looks at me dead in the eye.

"Don't worry, I'm staying over Julie's dorm tonight so I won't be going home with you. I'll see you around." She turned to walk away.

No kiss, no hug, no smack on my ass, absolutely nothing. I wasn't having it.

"Hold on a minute," she turned back around. "Are you really that upset over this? I told you, nothing's going to happen." I explained for the thousandth time.

"With girls like that, you just never know Guy. Sure, it's just tutoring now but one thing can lead to another and then...well you know!" She breathed out quietly, not wanting the rest of the team to hear.

"Oh so now you don't think I can handle myself?!" I asked incredulously in a whispered scream. Out of the corner of my eye I can see the remaining players in the room listening in but miserably failing to act like nothing is happening. Charlie was the closest so he definitely couldn't ignore us.

**Charlie's POV**

Oh no, they were at it again. As much as they didn't want to admit it, Connie and Guy always had vicious little green monsters inside of them when it involved each other. _I'm just being protective_, he always defended. _I don't trust her_, she'd say to me.

Any idiot can see that the jealousy level between the two was real. But I, as well as the rest of the team, never failed to see the simple fact that Connie and Guy belonged to each other. They're both just incredibly afraid and jealous to see it too. And I can't tell you how many times I've told this to them in the past. I, knowing them the longest, was always the middleman in their long relationship. It was both a blessing and a curse.

I tried very hard not to watch their argument but it was too tempting! I quickly glanced at Luis and Averman who were in the room as well and we smirked at one another, knowing how routine this whole charade was. I'm not gonna lie, as I sat there I felt like a teenage girl who lived off of gossip and drama. It was too good! Besides, I needed to get my mind off of our game and that stupid coach of ours...Connie and Guy were the perfect distraction.

The argument went on for a few more minutes before Guy grabbed his stuff, pecked her quickly on the cheek, then left with a small, frustrated "See ya" before walking out the door.

Connie shook her head and took a seat next to me with a heavy sigh.

"He loves you more than anything. You know that, right?" I said to her without making eye contact as I continued to pack my gear.

"Charlie. I-"

"I know, I know...You don't trust her." I looked at her. "But you trust him. So don't worry."

"Yea girl, that kid loves you." Luis said softly. "He ain't gonna do anything." Connie smiled.

"Oh man, ConnieandGuy. You two are a handful! Remember that time I tried to make Guy jealous back when Luis was skatin-..."

"Shut up Averman!" We all said simultaneously.

**Guy's POV**

It's Monday morning and I'm shit tired. Orion scheduled an early practice over the weekend and it was brutal. The Varsity team nearly singed all of our clothes so I had to walk home with all of my gear on. But we did get back at them and I must say, it was genius. Connie and I fought again after our tie and it didn't go down so smoothly. I just wasn't in the mood for anything today.

By lunch time, I'm sitting in the library waiting for Candace to show up for our tutoring session. She's usually late because she's coming from cheer practice.

Oh yeah. Did I mention she was a cheerleader? Connie definitely didn't like that. I'm not gonna lie...Candace is pretty...curvy, fit, blonde hair...not gorgeous, but definitely not ugly. I liked brunettes better than blondes anyway. But still, I never took the slightest interest and it's been hell trying to convince Connie of that. It's like she doesn't trust me...

Candace is walking to me now in her red and white Warriors outfit. Eww I hate the school's colors..

"Hey stud, ready to get busy" she sits in the chair next to me left.

"Sure, what chapter are we on again?"

"Forget about Algebra. What are you doing tonight?"

"...huh?"

"Tonight? What are you plans?"

"Practice then homework...?"

"Ugh your so lame...come with me to Rory's...a bunch of us will be there tonight" she smiled flirtatiously.

"Candace I don't know what you think this is but you're supposed to be tutoring me, not invi-..." I fought back.

"Come on, you can't be that naive... Did you really think I was in this to be some goody two shoe teacher's pet? I took an interest in you Guy" she moved closer to me.

"First of all, yes I thought that _was_ your intention. Second of all, I have a girl, Candace." I was getting extremely annoyed now.

"Yea I know, that little jock 'thing'... but come on, you wanna hang out with us tonight or what?" She completely missed the point.

"Yeah, you know what? I'm just gonna tell Ms. Briggs that you had a cheer emergency or something so you can't tutor me anymore...thanks but no thanks. See ya." I get up to leave.

"Really Guy? It's not about the tutoring is it? It's about your lame girlfriend... would you really pick that little bitc- ..."

"Hey!" I yelled causing the whole library to turn around, including the table not too far from me which included Luis, Charlie, Julie, and Averman, who at this point probably witnessed the whole thing. I stare down at her with dark eyes and I swear I've never seen Candace King shut up so fast before.

"That girl means more to me than anything in this world." I said sternly. "If I hear you or your group of wannabe friends say anything about her ever again. I will make sure your hideous cheer outfits only see ice for the rest of their lame Eden Hall careers. And no, I'm not fucking kidding, I can make it happen." She looked like she war about to cry but I didn't care. The Ducks were howling and clapping as were some of the other students in the library...I might've even seen the librarian smirk at one point. Hmph, who knows? I turned around to leave. But wait...

"Oh and Candace, one more thing..." She looked back at me like a child , "Yeah...I would pick that little jock girl over any chick any day. I always have and I always will." I give each of my Ducks a high five on the way out of the library.

**3:30 Practice**

I was so heated at practice today. That Candace situation got me all riled up and I was on fire, taking full control of the game. Coach Orion was quite impressed.

Back in the locker room, I couldn't stop thinking of the events that transpired in the library. Connie was about that sleazy girl. I'm just so angry, mainly because Candace had the guts to disrespect her to my face. The whole thing was just unbelievable. I should've listened to Connie in the first place. I literally wanted to beat myself up.

Until,I felt a small pair of arms slide around my waist from behind, with the left arm reaching up to lay a palm my heart. I took this as an invitation to interlock the fingers on my right hand with those on her left...and then, they just stayed right over my beating chest.

"Charlie and them told me what happened. I'm sorry, I should've trusted you" she whispers apologetically in my left ear with a small smile on her face.

I turned my head to the left to get a better view of her beautiful face.

"Don't be, you were right" I said softly because well...she was. I reached to caress her cheek with my right hand and I pull her head closer to mine.

"You're my girl, okay? Always" I reassured her with a smile. "I want no one else."

"I love you" she tells me, grinning ever so timidly.

I put my forehead to hers, "I love you" and I seal it with a soft kiss to her lips.

The entire locker room watches us and breaks out in a chorus of "Awws" and cat calls.

Remind me next time to never fail a quiz ever again.

The End.


End file.
